Naruto no Kyuubigan
by TheBlackFlash15
Summary: Naruto meets the Kyuubi at the age of five and befriends him and gets him to train him. Now armed with a new Dojutsu and training how will things change. I suck at summaries. NaruHina rated T just to be sure. ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Naruto and other people talking"

_'Naruto or people thinking'_

"**Kyuubi or other bijuu talking"**

_**'Kyuubi or other bijuu thinking'**_

**(A.N. This is my first Fanfiction, actually this is the first time I've really wrote something for fun, well anyway no flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone else in this story I only own this computer….. barely)**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

We find ourselves in the Village Hidden in the Leaves where our young hero Naruto Uzumaki is currently running for his life.

Naruto ran. He ran as fast as he could, his bare feet slapping against the cold stone of the street as the mob who was chasing him grew closer and closer with every passing minute. He was only 5 years old after all, and some of the people in the mob were ninjas, drunk ninjas granted but ninjas nonetheless.

He turned down some alleys hoping to lose them in the twists and turns, like some of the previous times.

"Get him" some of the villagers screamed out.

"We must avenge the Yondaime and our families" the others shouted.

_'Why me?'_ The young blond asked himself, '_I've never hurt anyone. I'm a good boy, I always listen to the big peoples, why do you hate me?'_

Naruto was broke out of his thoughts by running into a wall. He looked up groggily, still stunned from hitting the wall, he saw he had run straight into a dead end. He looked back over his shoulder. He saw the villagers there sneering at him.

"You got nowhere to run demon"

"We got you now"

"We'll finish what the Yondaime started, Kyuubi"

A few of the villagers started forward with assortment of weapons, ranging from rusty kunai to broken sake bottles. The others started to throw whatever they could get there hands on, while the first ones started to beat Naruto. They stabbed and cut him to try and cause the most pain possible.

Naruto just curled up into a ball and tried to remain silent, knowing that any cries would only encourage his beaters. But it was impossible to remain completely quiet, and with every cry that escaped his clinched lips, the villagers seemed to hit harder.

He felt himself losing consciousness. Just before his world faded to black he saw the men in the masks jump down.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Naruto woke up feeling… wet?

_'Where am I?', _He thought.

Naruto looked around and found himself to be in some kind of sewer with water up to his ankles that he had just been face down in, but strangely wasn't wet anymore. He looked around and saw the sewer two pipes in it, one large one that had a faint red glow coming from inside and a slightly smaller pipe with a blue glow.

"Weird," He said aloud, he looked around some more taking in his surroundings, "once they were done beating me they must have threw me here. Wherever 'here' is".

Naruto decided to follow the pipes, thinking they might lead to the way out. After what felt like hours to him, he came across a huge room. At one end of the room was an enormous cage with a paper sheet with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

Something stirred behind the doors. Something big. Naruto approached carefully, then jumped back suddenly as huge claws clanged against the metal bars of the cage. Naruto saw a figure behind the cage, a huge figure with what looked like nine tails waving behind it.

"**Kukuku," **the figure chuckled menacingly, **"so my warden has decided to grace me with his presence, earlier than I expected but no matter."**

"W-who are you m-mister," Naruto stuttered nervously. He felt that he should know this being but he didn't know why.

"**Well gaki I am the great KYUUBI NO KITSUNE destroyer of thousands, able to cause tsunamis with just a flick of one of my tails, one of the nine bi-…. Uhhh what are you doing?"**

Naruto who had gotten into the cage that held the Kyuubi had ran over and was now petting one of his tails. "You're fluffy," he stated giggling, "are you all alone down here it looks like it that's sad I don't like being alone do you haveafriendIdon'tdoyouwanttobemyfriend."

Kyuubi stared at the boy amazed that he could say all that in one breath. And did he just ask if he would be his friend? Why wasn't this boy quivering in fear?

"_**This gaki is different from the others," **_Kyuubi thought to himself.

Kyuubi thought back to his previous containers, first Mito then Kushina, both wanted to contain him for the power he was.

"**You don't fear me kit, why?" **asked Kyuubi.

"Why would I you haven't hurt me yet, and you kinda remind me of Hokage-jiji?

Kyuubi's eyebrow twitched at being compared to the elderly Hokage. But just stared at the boy, at first he thought the gaki would just blame him for everything and want his power but this was completely unexpected.

"By the way Mr. Kyuubi-jiji where are we?" asked Naruto

Kyuubi looked at the Naruto, **"Well kit, we are in what is called your mindscape. In other words we are in your head."**

Naruto looked confused for a moment but decided to wonder about it later. "Sooo…." Naruto said hesitantly, "will you be my friend Kyuubi-niisan?"

Kyuubi raised his eyebrow **"Niisan what happened to calling me jiji"**

"Well I decided that since I already have a jiji, you can be my niisan,"Naruto stated matter-of-factually.

"**Tell you what kit, how about I train you."**

"Train me like to be a ninja?"

"**Yes kit"**

"Yay I'm gonna be a ninja, I'm gonna be a ninja, wait till I tell jiji abou-"

"**No you can't tell anyone about me, not even your jiji"**

"Oh ok," Naruto said sadly.

"**Now get out of here gaki. I have things to do and you need to wake up," **Kyuubi said gruffly.

"Okay bye niisan," Naruto said waving.

"**Dammit gaki stop calling me that," ** an aggravated Kyuubi said. Shoving Naruto out of his mindscape.

"_**I'm not his niisan, I just can't have a weak container is all, yeah that's right," **_Kyuubi said reassuring himself.

**(A.N. Aaaaand that's a wrap. Sorry if it sucks it's my first story. No flames please just constructive. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training Begins

**(Ok so I got your guy's reviews and I want to thank you they were all very helpful and encouraging. And now onto the story)**

**(I don't own Naruto)**

**"Bijju talking"  
_'Bijuu thinking'  
_**_'People thinking'  
_"People talking"

**Chapter 2: Training Begins**

Naruto awoke finding himself in a very plain white room that smelled like antiseptics. Naruto sat up and looked around noticing the plain walls and empty chair next to the bed. He looked up as the door opened to see a nurse coming to check on him. She looked up from her clipboard and noticed he was awake.

"The Hokage will be here shortly," she said.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, walked in.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?" the elderly leader asked. Sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm feeling great jiji," exclaimed the excited blond, who was happy to see his jiji. He got up, ran over to the Hokage and jumped up into his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Hahaha, that's great Naruto-kun," the Sarutobi said, "the doctors said that you can leave as soon as you're feeling up to it."

"Then let's go right now," Naruto shouted now standing jumping up and down, ecstatic to be getting out of the hospital, he hated them, "is it lunch time? Can we go and get some ramen?" asked Naruto rapidly staring at the Hokage with big, round, blue eyes.

The Hokage just sat there and stared trying to resist. _'Must resist. Can't give in. Mustn't empty wallet.' _In the end he knew it was futile. Better men than him have tried to resists the puppy dog eyes, known only to small children and women, but none have succeeded.

He sighed, he was going to regret this. He looked at the pleading blond who had now had... were those tears? He shook his head _'This kid and ramen,' _he thought.

"Sure Naruto-kun we can go out for ramen," Sarutobi said, wincing as he got up. Not from the pain of getting up, no this was the pain of know how much emptier his wallets going to be."

Naruto hearing this started prancing around the room singing at the top of his lungs," RAMEN RAMEN THERE'S NOTHING BETTER THAN RAMEN!"

BFBFBFBFBFBFBCBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBCBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBF

By the time they reached their destination, a small ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen, Hiruzen Sarutobi was contemplating stabbing himself in the ear, because the whole walk there Naruto had been singing his "ramen song" has he had dubbed it.

They say down in their seats and Naruto yelled, "Hey Teuchi-jiji, 2 bowls of miso ramen please,".

Said ramen chef turned around,"Hey Naruto, Hello Hokage-sama. What'll you have today,".

"Hello Teuchi-san. And just one bowl of beef for me, thank you."

As they sat there waiting for their ramen, Naruto pondered on what had happened while he was passed out. Was it a dream? He hoped it wasn't, he had found a friend. Before he could do any more thinking Teuchi came over with their ramen, "Here you go, guys," He said sitting down the steaming bowls.

Naruto inhaled deeply through his nose as he broke apart his chopsticks, "Itadamasku," he shouted, before digging in. Finishing one bowl and starting on his second before Sarutobi had started.

_'Kami'_ he thought, _'it's like watching Minato all over again.' _His face got grim at the thought of his successor. Oh how disappointed he would be in his village.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFFBFBFBF

After Naruto had eaten his fill Hiruzen took him back to his apartment. Naruto hadn't had this place for very long, only for about six months, but it had already been broken into several times. The Hokage looked around at the peeling walls and broken windows of the small apartment, feeling very frustrated that this was the best he could do for him. But he couldn't worry about it for too long he had been away from the office long enough as it was.

"Well good-bye Naruto-kun, I will see you sometime later okay?"

"Yeah jiji, bye," Naruto said before yawning. I'm tired anyways. Hiruzen smiled at this and closed the door behind him.

Naruto walked into his bedroom and jumped into bed clothes and all, the bed springs sqeaking. Naruto stared up at the ceiling, spread eagle on his bed. When he felt a strange tug in the back of his mind, before his vision went dark.

BFBFBFFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFNFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Naruto found himself in the strange sewer again, "Niisan!" he cried running towards the room with his niisan in it. Naruto ran into the room, threw the bars and jumped onto the Kyuubi's paw. "Niisan,: he cried again.

Kyuubi opened his eyes, woken up from his nap, looking down he saw Naruto and smiled... caringly? Kyuubi, realizing what he was doing shook Naruto off of him.

**"Dammit kit, didn't I tell you not to call me that."**

Naruto, from on his butt in the water just stuck out his tongue at the demon.

**"Well anyways kit, I brought you here so we could start your training but, I will warn you it's gonna be hell. Are you sure you wanna do this?"**

"I can handle anything you throw at me, dattebayo." Naruto exclaimed jumping up, ad giving Kyuubi a confident grin and a thumbs up.

**"Well, first things first. I need you to change this place up a bit. I mean a sewer gets real old real fast. And before you ask how, it's your mind all you have to do is imagine it and it will appear or change."**

Naruto thought about this for a moment then his face scrunched up in concentration and he closed his eyes. After a couple of minutes with no change Kyuubi started wondering what was going on.

_**'Ok either he is trying to use his mindscape sewer like a real sewer or it's just taking this long to imaging it.'**_

Eventually the walls around them disappeared in their place was a huge field with mountains in the distance and forests surrounding them. A large lake was off to the side.

**"Thanks kit, this is amazing." **that's when he noticed the cage and seal was gone looking around he found a collar around his neck with the seal on it.

Naruto looked around before looking at Kyuubi waiting for what he would say next.

**"Well since you look so eager to start lets start with what is chakra..."**

**(A.N. Aaand that's another one down again constructive criticism is welcome I hope you all like it. And I want you guys to review for what the doujutsu powers will be there are six of nine already picked out those are Genjutsu, Phasing like passing through wall, chakra absorbing, fuinjutsu analiyzing and placing, persuasion, and a kind of precognition danger warning system. anyways make sure to vote for what power it will be up till i post Chapter 4. Ja ne)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Timeskip and the Genin Exams

**(A.N. I don't own _Naruto,_ if I did he wouldn't be an orange wearing loudmouth idiot. That's why I'm writing this Fanfic)**

***Jutsu Names***

**Chapter 3: The Timeskip and Genin Exams**

Naruto opened his eyes groggily and stared at the ceiling blinking a bit. "Time to get up," he said to himself getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. After a quick shower he dried off and went to his closet. Upon opening you could see several bright orange jumpsuits, wincing at the color he grabbed one and put it on.

_'I can't believe I have to wear this,' _He thought, _'well, it's better than them knowing who I really am.'_

Naruto stood there thinking about when he first bought the jumpsuit.

***FLASHBACK NO JUTSU***

An eight year old Naruto stood in front of a rack of orange jumpsuits. If you could see his face you would think he had some disorder that made his face all twitchy. In reality he was having an argument with his 'furry roommate'.

"**You need to buy it. It will help with hiding your true self."**

"But it's so _orange _niisan," Naruto thought/spoke.

Naruto had to get some new clothes because he was starting the Academy in a few days and his old clothes were getting too small.

"**Exactly if they think you're dumb enough to wear that much of that horrid color than they won't even suspect that you are hiding your intelligence," **Kyuubi stated.

"Fine Aniki," Naruto said with a sigh.

***FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI***

Naruto then grabbed his weights and put on those, then his jumpsuit. _'Well at least this is the last day I have to wear it.'_

Today was the Genin Exams. At this time tomorrow he would be an official ninja of the Hidden Leaf…. Tomorrow he would show everyone what he could do.

"Well time to get going before I'm late again."

Naruto struggled to walk through the kitchen with all his weights grumbling about 'furry slave drivers' and 'baka kitsunes'.

Naruto grabbed an apple on his way out the door so he wouldn't be completely starving when he got there. Running or more like walking fast because of the massive weights he thought back on the all training he went through that prepared him for today.

***TAJUU FLASHBACK NO JUTSU***

A five year old Naruto was sitting on a log looking very bored was watching Kyuubi who looked to be giving a lecture.

"… **and that is how you unlock your chakra," **Kyuubi finished. **"Now are you ready to try it for real kit?"**

Naruto jumped up looking excited "Alright!" he exclaimed. He stopped for a moment, then grinned sheepishly, "Umm, can you explain it to me again I forgot."

The fox demon sweat dropped at the boy's attention span, **'We're gonna have to work on that later," **he thought. **"Ok kit, but pay attention this time."**

We now see a six year old Naruto trying to walk up a tree before falling down after getting about half way up before falling down. Naruto glared up at the tree then got up and tried again.

The scene changes to a 10 year old Naruto trying to run laps with 150 lbs worth of weights on. He fell, got back up and continued running.

***FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI***

_**'**Too bad niisan doesn't know any jutsus or else I'd have everything down pat,' _Naruto thought.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Naruto sat down in his seat, for once he was early. He looked around at his fellow classmates. Only a handful were worth mentioning, and out of that only some he actually liked. There was Shikamaru Nara, who was a genius but was the definition of a lazy bum. He had long brown hair that he had up in a ponytail that looked like a pinneaple. Choji Akimichi, he was very kind and was a little on the chubby side of things and was very self conscious about his weight. He had red swirls on his cheeks and was never seen without his bag of chips. Kiba Inuzuka, a cocky, brash kid with a dog always riding on his head. He had spiky hair that stuck out of his hood and had fang tattoos on his cheeks, he was also a huge pervert. Ino Yamanaka a very pretty, but very loud, and _very _fangirlish towards a certain duckbutt haired individual. She had long blond hair that was kept in a ponytail down to here waist and had blue eyes. Sakura Haruno a very violent with teal eyes, pink haired girl that he pretended to have a crush on and was a fangirl-in-arms with Ino. Shino Aburame was a very mysterious, quiet person that wore a trench coat with a huge collar that covered his face up to his eyes. On his eyes he wore a pair of shades. Sasuke Uchiha was a very arrogant person that believed everything should be handed to him on a silver platter so he could kill his brother who wiped out his whole clan. He has black hair that looks like a duck's ass and black eyes. And finally Hinata Hyuga. He has had a crush on her ever since he saw her and Kyuubi constantly teased him about it. She is very shy and thinks very little of herself. Her father thought she was a failure and wasted no opportunity let her know all the time, as did her cousin. She had dark blue hair cut hime style and large, white, pupiless eyes.

Naruto heard a shout and looked up at the source. The resident pink-haired banshee of the Academy. "Hey Sakura-chan, what do ya need?" He asked, falling into his mask perfectly.

"Naruto-baka, I want to sit there next to Sasuke-kun!" The banshee shrieked punching him in the head with surprising strength.

Naruto was stopped from arguing by Iruka-sensei walking in. Iruka looked around and observed the chattering class. "Quiet please." he said.

"SHUT UP YOU BAKAS!" Iruka yelled, activating his patented ***Demon Head No Jutsu***. Everybody immediately stopped chatting and gossiping. Naruto got up and looked around for a new place to sit, the only seat open was next to Hinata. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to stop the blushes that were sure to come up.

He started up towards the back of the room and sat down. He glanced over at her, he saw her look away very quickly with a red face. _'What did I ever do to make her so mad' _he thought. _'Does she hate me because of niisan like the rest of them.'_ He didn't have any more time on his nonexistent love life because Iruka started his lecture on the exam and how passing would mark the start of their ninja career. Naruto tuned him out and only started listening when Iruka started handing out the written part of the exam. Naruto picked his up test. _'Well time to get started'_.

**(And that's a wrap. Next chapter is will be the Mizuki incident and the unveiling of the Kyuubigan, but until then enjoy this omake for April Fool's Day. Oh and I know some people don't like that I bash Sasuke, I'm not it's just how he acts even in the manga I don't mean to offend. R&amp;R. Seriously guys the more you guys review the faster the next chapter will come out. Your reviews inspire me.)**

**Omake **

Naruto walked up to Iruka-sensei trying to hid a mischievous grin. "Here you go Iruka-sensei. It's a present for being an amazing sensei." Iruka looked shocked, but than smiled at his student. "Thanks Naruto I really appreciate that."

Iruka grabbed the wrapped gift and lifted the lid and….

**BOOM**

"NARUTO!"

Naruto giggled as he was being chased through the streets by a certain Academy instructor with his face painted green. "Hahahaha. April Fool's Iruka-sensei."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Mizuki Incident

**(A.N. Well this is the chapter the dojutsu is introduced so I hope you guys voted, if not too bad. Well time for the disclaimer, Naruto if you please)**

**Naruto: (sighs) fine Black Flash doesn't own me or any other characters and places in this story. Kishimoto does.**

**BF: Thank you Naruto. For being so good you might get a kiss from Hinata in the next couple of chapters.**

**Naruto: Yay! A kiss from Hinata-Tenshi!**

**And I'm also going to start answering reviews in the next chapter so review and you get a shout-out and a thank you in front of everyone.**

**Seriente Obsidiana: Thank you for your advice you are the only one who reviewed on two chapters thank you, your reviews inspire me to write more.**

**BrownDualWielder: Thank you as well. I'm glad you like the story your compliments mean a lot.**

**Now this is where I rant. A guest reviewed and said this: "Quit the bashing, and go kill yourself. Pathetic loser. Now I only have one question… who the hell did I bash?!**

**Now onto the story.**

**Chapter 4: The Mizuki Incident**

We find Naruto sitting on a swing staring at his feet as they swung back and forth under him. If you could see his eyes, you would see barely contained anger and frustration. Both at himself and the exams. He had done perfectly in the written exam, which absolutely astounded Iruka and his assistant Mizuki. He had hit every target right in the bulls-eye in the shuriken and kunai part of the exam. In the taijutsu part he thrashed Sasuke much to the annoyance of him and his fangirls. Of course they all just passed it off as a fluke, and Sasuke just snorted and walked away. He did a seal-less ***Henge*** and ***Kawarmi***, but he still couldn't do that damn ***Bunshin*** it just took too little chakra and it was a kami-damn requirement. He was shaken out of his silent rant when he heard someone calling his name. He looked up and saw Mizuki, Iruka's assistant. "Yes Mizuki-sensei, did you say something."

Mizuki smiled at Naruto, "I said, don't be angry at Iruka he just wants the best for you. I also came over to tell you about the make-up test." inside Mizuki smirked

"Make-up test? Why haven't I heard of this before? I mean I failed three other times."

At this Mizuki's grin grew wider, "Well, you were the only one who failed and the rules say that if the entire class except one passes then that one that didn't pass gets to try a make-up test." _'I've got you Kyuubi-gaki.'_

What Mizuki didn't know was that Naruto knew that there was no make-up test, but he decided to go along and see how it turned out.

"**You never know kit, this could turn out in our favor,"**

_'"You're right niisan," Ok Mizuki-teme, game on.'_

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Naruto sat down at the abandon shack with a massive scroll on his back. _'This is where he said to meet him,' _he looked down at the scroll, _'Well might as well see what's inside while I wait.' _He unfurled the scroll and looked at it. _'Oh my Kami-sama this is the forbidden scroll, it holds all of Konaha's most secret and prized jutsus!'_

"**Kami kit, this is even more dangerous than we thought. You need to be ready to not hold back when he gets here. This is a crime so we won't be punished for fighting him and it gives us a chance to test your abilities."**

Naruto looked at the first jutsu on the scroll the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. _'Oh come on a clone jutsu. Oh well maybe this one I can actually do.'_

Naruto got up and started practicing the jutsu.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFB

Naruto sat down tiredly, _'Whoa, that was hard but at least I did it. Now, what's next. Boring, boring, dull, dumb, not my style. Hey, this looks cool.'_

Naruto looked down at the scroll at one of the last entries. The Rasengan. The description read: this jutsu requires extreme chakra shape control. Signature move of the Yondaime Hokage.

"That sounds cool. I don't have enough time to learn it but I will just copy it down for later."

Right after Naruto finished copying down the jutsu. He heard a rustling sound. He turned just as Iruka burst into the clearing.

"Naruto, what do you think your doing!" Iruka yelled, bewildered that his favorite student had stolen the forbidden scroll. _'Was he really that upset that he failed?'_

"Oh Iruka-sensei, I'm doing the make-up test Mizuki-sensei told me about."

"Make up test? Mizuki?" Iruka asked confused. _'Why would Mizuki….'_ "NARUTO GET DOWN!" The air was filled with the whistling sound of kunai as Iruka pushed Naruto down, but was caught in the barrage and was pinned to the shack.

"Kukuku, so you found the gaki first Iruka. Unexpected, but no matter." Mizuki said, sitting on a branch with two fuuma shuriken on his back. Iruka struggled against the kunai but was unable to get loose.

"Why are you doing this Mizuki?" Iruka yelled.

"Because he is nothing but the Kyuubi-gaki so no one cares if he takes the fall for stealing the scroll. While the village is punishing him I will be getting the scroll to Orochimaru-sama. And will be seen as a hero for revealing the demon as what it truly is.

Naruto, meanwhile, was thinking about how to proceed. Should he drop his mask of stupidity and stop Mizuki or should he keep on pretending and risk his sensei dying or getting hurt. He decided he would get the scroll away first and then come back and stomp Mizuki's ass into the dirt. He got up and started to run.

"Where are you going demon, don't you want to hear why this village hates you?" Mizuki sneered.

Naruto turned back around, _'He's not seriously going to reveal an S-rank secret is he.'_

"13 years ago on October 20th," Mizuki began, "The Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. The Yondaime Hokage went to fight it on the boss toad Gamabunta. And then well…. You know how the story goes, but that's not really what happened. The Hokage was unable to kill the demon so he sealed it into a newborn baby, that had been born just hours before. That child was you. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

Naruto just stared at him blankly. "Time to die, MONSTER!" Mizuki yelled, pulling out one of his shuriken. Spinning it like a buzz saw he ran at Naruto, determined to cut the child in half.

Iruka stared in horror as Mizuki grew closer….. and closer to his ototou. Then suddenly red chakra exploded out of Naruto's body. Blowing back Mizuki.

"**Monster you say, you don't know the meaning of the word," **Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red.

Mizuki looked at Naruto in horror. _'His eyes….. they're different.'_

Indeed Naruto's eyes had gone golden, even the whites and pupil, with 9 black rings rippling out from the center and it had one tomoe in the outermost ring.

Naruto looked around with his new eyes. He looked at Mizuki and saw a blue glow swirling inside him, Iruka had it too. Naruto looked at the ground, he saw a strange golden chakra flowing through it going into the trees and rocks.

Naruto looked at Mizuki again, this time to attack. Mizuki shook himself and stood.

"Ha, you think you can defeat me you demon I'm a Chunin and your not even a Genin."

Naruto just clasped his hands together in the ram seal, "Gravity seal release, Resistance seal release, Chakra restrictor seal release!" He shouted.

The ground cracked underneath Naruto from the amount of chakra he released.

Naruto ran at Mizuki at low Jonin level speed. Mizuki dodged to the side and threw his last fuuma shuriken. Naruto leaped upwards and twisted over it, returning fire with his own shuriken. When he landed he dashed forward and engaged Mizuki in Taijutsu. Mizuki smirked at this,_'He forgets I'm the one who taught him taijutsu.'_

But Naruto slid into an unfamiliar stance. "You should feel honored, you are the first to see my own taijutsu style. The Afterimage Kitsune." Naruto smiled, he was very proud of his style. It focused on mainly speed and striking at vital points over strength and breaking defense.

They collided in a flurry of punches and kicks. Mizuki was growing irritated, every time he landed a hit it turned out to be just another afterimage. It was Naruto who broke away from the exchange.

"It's time for you to see my new jutsu," he exclaimed, forming a cross shaped seal with his index and pointer fingers on both hands. "***Kage Bunshin no Jutsu*!"** With hundreds of puffs of smoke the area was filled with orange.

Mizuki looked in terror, _'How can he make so many?'._

Iruka also looked in terror, but for a different reason, _'Oh kami, only one Naruto was a handfull now there are over a hundred. Kami help us all, for there is now hundreds of Prankster Kings of Konaha now.'_ By the time he broke out of his thoughts Naruto was standing over a broken Mizuki who was twitching. "Naruto, what did you do to him."

"Umm, I think I put him in a Genjutsu."

"How? You don't know any Genjutsu." Iruka asked.

"I don't know sensei, I looked into his eyes and the next thing I know the sky turned black with not even the stars shining and anything I thought of happened." While Naruto was saying this he helped Iruka off the shack.

**Meanwhile**

_'So Naruto-kun, you've finally stopped hiding what you can do. About time.' _thought the Sandaime Hokage, who was watching through his crystal ball, _'And I can't believe that he still believes that I don't he has been talking to the Kyuubi sense he was 5. I'm the Hokage for a reason.'_

He looked down at a sheet of paper. _'Well if he is going to be taking things seriously I guess I will have to change the teams. Damn you Naruto, you keep causing me more paperwork. And what was with his eyes? I'll have to ask him about it,'_ He thought while getting up to go tell the shinobi that the scroll was found.

**(A.N. And that's a wrap I hope the fight scene was ok, though it probably wasn't, it's my first one. And review you will get a shout-out. And review to vote on the new team for Naruto, preferably with Hinata in it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Team Placements and Jonin-sensei

**(A.N. Hey guys sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I've been very busy. I'm VERY surprised by how popular chapter 4 was it almost doubled the reviews, and I love reviews, but I just hope this one is as good and now that we have gotten to the real story and the plot starts to thicken I will now stop asking for votes now it's all set in stone. Their fate has been chosen. Now to the reviews:**

**Novier: Wow thanks for the input its very appreciated, I think that you have really helped me with my writing and I will be sure to try and fix my mistakes.**

**Ytygr: Thanks for the vote, you rock. I'm serious you voters and reviewers keep me pumped and writing.**

**Scarlet Ninja20: Your enthusiasm is greatly appreciated I hope you find the following chapter just as enjoyable, but a quick question. You said I missed a word at the end, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about mind pointing it out please.**

**Tsukoblue: Again, keep on voting you guys are fantabulous (my own word)**

**DexG23: Thanks for the compliment, I like compliments even more than votes (doesn't everybody)**

**Serpiente Obsidiana: You my good sir, or ma'am, are awesome. You have been very supportive and have given me wonderful ideas thank you.**

**MathewD543: Thank you, that was actually one of my original plans but decided against it, but still good idea.**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto looked at the small box in front of him. Breathing deeply, he slowly opened it and looked at what was inside. He was speechless, "Whoa," he breathed. Inside was a black, long sleeved trench coat. The coat had blood-red flames on the back. _'It kinda looks like the Yondaime's coat, except with long sleeves.'_

"**Kit, now that you're a ninja you can start training with using my chakra until we find a key for the seal my chakra will still make you lose yourself."**

_'Sure niisan I can't wait to start,'_ Naruto thought/spoke to the fox.

_**'Yes, you will then eventually the seal will wear down enough for me to get out. Stupid gaki, I'm a demon, not some childhood pet, the embodiment of hate and malice not a cute and cuddly animal.'**_

While Kyuubi could of taken the aggressive approach and just told the gaki that he would eat him and wait for him to have to rely on his chakra. It was just so much faster to trick him into a false security, and kitsunes after all, are known for their trickery and lies.

Naruto meanwhile was admiring himself in the mirror. _'Not bad, not bad at all.'_ he thought. Naruto had a armored black long-sleeved vest with red trim over a black shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on it with his new trench coat on.

Naruto looked up at the clock, "Crap, gotta go don't wanna be late." Naruto then rushed out the door, headed to the academy at full speed. His REAL full speed, he wasn't holding back any longer especially with what Jiji told him.

***AUTHOR STYLE: FLASHBACK NO JUTSU***

Naruto stood in front of the desk in the Hokage's office, behind the desk was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage. "Naruto-kun, I know you've been talking to the Kyuubi and have been training with him," he said bluntly.

"Ummm," Naruto replied intelligently, "Am I in trouble for this?"

"Not at all. I'm actually going to congratulate you, not many people can hid something like this from me for a few minutes but you did it for a whole week," He said smiling.

"Nani! You mean you knew almost the whole time!"

"Of course I did I'm not the Hokage for nothing. Why is everyone so surprised." Sarutobi grumbled. "Any way Naruto-kun we must talk about what you did to Mizuki, he still hasn't recovered from what you did from him. We think he is in a Genjutsu that you cast on him with your new eyes that you have gotten."

"You mean these!" Naruto said excitedly, his eyes turning gold with 9 rings rippling out from the center and one tomoe on the outermost ring.

"Yes, I have a theory on how you got them. When the Kyuubi was sealed inside you, the seal the Yondaime used is designed to slowly filter the Kyuubi's chakra into your system. My theory is that the Kyuubi's demonic chakra altered your DNA strands, not only giving you a doujutsu but also strengthening your body and healing you. You are almost super-human by civilian standards, your even surprisingly strong by shinobi standards. Your speed is incredible only Jonin can move that fast, your training must have been intense."

"It was jiji you should take me out for ramen and I'll tell you all about it."

Hiruzen paled in is seat. He checked his wallet and weighed his options, _'Hmm, get out of paperwork for a couple of hours and empty out my wallet OR stay and do paperwork but keep my money? Decisions, Decisions.'_

Sarutobi sighed, "Sorry Naruto-kun I can't today, I have paperwork to do. But I do have advice for you, watch out for the Kyuubi. I know you trust him," He said stopping Naruto's outburst before it started, "But he is a Kitsune and they are know for his trickery, not to mention he is the personification of malice and hate."

"Ok, fine jiji but you have nothing to worry about, Kyuubi's my nii-san, dattebayo."

"Now about your eyes, what do you want to call them?"

"The Awesomegan!"

"No."

"Badassgan?"

"No, chose something serious Naruto."

"Umm," Naruto appeared to actually be thinking with this one, "I think I'll call it the Kyuubigan, since I got it from the Kyuubi."

"Very well," Sarutobi said writing it down, "now you must remember to practice with it, but be careful we don't know what all it can do yet and I don't want the extra paperwork."

"Ok jiji I'll be careful, Dattebayo"

***FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI***

Naruto looked around the classroom listening to Iruka-sensei giving a lecture about how they were ninja now and they should all be very proud yada yada yada. Naruto had tuned him out after that and was busy trying to not stare at Hinata and avoid the stares of everyone else who had seen his new outfit.

What Naruto didn't know was that the very person he was "not" staring at was "not" staring at him as well.

_'Naruto-kun looks so handsome in his new outfit he's acting differently too, I wonder what happened.'_

"Now, time for the teams. Team one…..."

Naruto spaced out again waiting for his name_ 'I hope that I'm on Hinata-tenshi's team,'_ He thought offhandedly.

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi as an ambush team.

"YATTA, I'm on Hinata's team!" shouted our favorite blond. He turned bright red when he realized everyone was staring at him and he slowly sank back into his seat.

Someone else was also very red, _'Naruto-kun wanted m-me on his team.'_ Her head hit the table as she fainted.

"Umm, well now back to the teams, Team 8 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka under Kakashi as an assault team. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikumara Nara under Asuma Sarutobi as a recreation of the Ino-Shika-Cho team. Now all of you wait here for your senseis to arrive."

A very beautiful, red-eyed woman walked in, "Team 7 come with me to the roof," she said, sounding a little annoyed.

Hinata and Shino got up and started for the door, but Naruto hopped out the widow and started walking up the side of the wall!?

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFBBFBFBFBFBFB

Naruto was the first to arrive. Kurenai was very surprised but didn't show it, she was a Jonin-sensei after all, she can't be surprised by a Genin fresh out of the academy. Hinata and Shino arrived next, both looking bewildered at how Naruto had gotten there before them.

"U-uuumm, Naruto-kun h-how did y-you get here before u-us," Hinata s-stuttered.

"I am also curious about how you arrived at our destination before we did, logic suggests that you took a different route," Shino said plainly.

"A walked up the wall," Naruto said as if it wasn't a big deal, "it's part of a chakra control exercise."

"I see," Shino said, pushing up his glasses, "I assume that you have decided to stop hiding how strong you were."

"Oh, come on does everyone know about that," Naruto shouted annoyed that he had been found out, not only by the Hokage but by Shino as well.

"Calm down," Kurenai said, tired of being ignored, "lets introduce ourselves, I'll go first since I'm the stranger here," she cleared her throat, "My name is Kurenai Yuhi, I like practicing Genjutsu and hanging out with my best friend Anko, I dislike perverts, sexists, and people who think everything should be handed to them on a silver platter. My dreams for the future are to see all of you become Jonin. Now it's your turn, you with the glasses why don't you go first."

Shino pushed his glasses up his nose as if defending their honor, "My name is Shino Aburame, I like bugs, and my glasses as well as logic, I dislike people who kill insects for no reason. My dreams for the future are to become a good, logical clan head like my father."

"Good, Hinata I already know you a little why don't you go next."

"O-ok," Hinata said, "My name is Hinata Hyuga, I like practicing my taijutsu and medical ninjutsu, even though Father doesn't want me learning it, I dislike people who put others down for no reason and people who think I'm a failure. My dreams for the future are to grow up and have a family with…..." here she trialed off.

"Umm guess I'm next," Naruto said, "Naruto Uzumaki's the name and ass -kicking is my game, I like practicing with my doujutsu and taijutsu, I also like Genjutsu like our sensei. I dislike snobs and people who don't understand the difference between a scroll and the kunai inside it. My dreams for the future….. TO BECOME HOKAGE!" Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"Well, now that we all know a little about each other time to get to business," Kurenai said, "This isn't the original team I asked for, but Hokage-sama insisted that this was the team for me, so I want to see all of you at training ground 7 tomorrow for your Genin exam."

"Nani, I thought we passed the exam!" Naruto said, afraid that he would have to take another written test.

"That was just to see if you were worthy to even be put in a team, this is the real test, 0800 tomorrow training ground 7."

**(A.N. And that's a wrap sorry it took so long this time, I've been really busy with school and everything. First year of High School so it's taken some getting used to, but I hope you all like next is the Real Test.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Real Test**

**(A.N. Sorry about the long wait, I've gotten very busy. I hope you guys like this Chapter it should be more interesting than the last chapter. And I'm looking for a beta so if you are interested PM me. And please Review, now onto the Chapter.)**

"Normal Talking"

_'Thoughts/Mindspeaking with Bijuu"'_

_**'Bijuu Thoughts'**_

"**Bijuu Talking"**

"**Jutsus'"**

**Chapter 6**

_Thud, thud, thud._ Naruto methodically punched a training post. He had just left the spot he met his sensei, he was impressed. She was Kurenai Yuhi, The Genjutsu Mistress of Konaha, and the Infinite Pervert Hater. He shivered at the gruesome details of what she did to perverts she found. The village could still hear the screams of a certain white haired perverted sage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Said pervert sneezed getting mucus all over the small notebook in his hands. "Damn it! I'm going to kill whoever thought of me, and during my peep- I mean research." All his yelling had attracted the attention of the girls he had been peeping on.

"PERVERT!"

"Now, ladies. Lets be reasonable here, haha. NO, NO. AAAAAAHHHHHHH.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**Kit, you're a ninja now. I told you when you became a ninja you can start training with my chakra. We can start now if you want." _'Not to mention that once you begin the seal will start to dissolve. Freedom is within my grasp. I can only imagine what would've happened if I had just gone with straight up trying to force him to use my chakra. That would just be stupid.'_**

"Sure, niisan," Naruto said finally done abusing the training post, "what do we do first."

"**Well, you must first know that if you use too much of my chakra you lose control and start running off your base instincts. So the first step is drawing my chakra out, the next if figuring out how much you can handle."**

"Alright niisan," Naruto said, sitting down in the lotus position and began meditating, Trying to find the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto stared at the back of his eyelids for a bit. He cracked one open.

"**EYES SHUT!"**

"Yes niisan," Naruto said quickly, shutting is eyes again. Naruto sat there for fifteen minutes not getting any results. He was about to complain when he started to feel it. Chakra. His own, but it was a start. He started what he could only explain as swimming through it trying to go deeper into himself. He lost track of time in the seemingly endless ocean of chakra. After what seemed to be hours of swimming in himself, he noticed that the chakra what moving erratically, like an ocean in a storm, and was denser and felt like it was pressing against him trying to crush and suffocate him. Naruto pushed himself against the flow of chakra, finally getting to a ball of red chakra. He pushed against it, feeling that there was a thin membrane around the orb. He poked it and watched as it jiggled like a ball of Jell-O. He then pushed hard against the membrane, well perhaps too hard. The membrane gave way and Naruto plunged into the swirling, violent chakra of the Kyuubi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto cracked his eyes open, wincing at the bright lights that invaded his corneas.

_'Niisan? What happened? I don't remember anything after I found your chakra.'_

"**Well kit, after you found my chakra you stupidly emerged yourself in it. It seeped into your chakra system. You may start to develop… symptoms."**

_'Symptoms? What do ya mean?! Am I gonna die!?'_

"**No you over-dramatic gaki. You seemed to have absorbed some of my chakra. I honestly don't know what will happen. No one has had your seal before. You seemed to be developing a second chakra network. You also may start to have mood swings and random rages. Demonic chakra is ingrained into your system and your brain can't process it properly. That and you are going through puberty. Hehe, squeaker," **The Kyuubi said, chuckling at Naruto for the many times his voice had broken and had raised to an extremely high level.

_'I'm not a squeaker, you damn fox," _Naruto grumbled under his mental breath.

"**Well anyways kit, you better get a move on. It's almost 8 o'clock in the morning." _'This couldn't of gone better, not only did the seal almost halfway disappear but it also gave me a little bit of control over the gaki's emotion.'_**

"WHAT! You mean I was unconscious for the whole night!" Naruto yelled, running off towards Training Ground 7.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto made it just in time, a s it was 7:50 when he made it to the training grounds.

"Glad you could join us, Naruto," Kurenai said, disappointed that he would show up so close to being late.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei, I fell asleep training last night and didn't get up till about 7 o'clock."

Kurenai eyed Naruto, searching for signs that he was lying. Finding none she was impressed, and wondering just what kind of training he had done that he had fell asleep doing. Deciding to worry about it later she turned to the rest of her team.

"Ok team, for your test I'm going to test your ability to work together as well as your tracking and ambushing abilities. Your mission is to find the Special Jonin Anko Mitirashi and steal her dango," Kurenai said this as if she was sending them straight into hell to steal Satan's underpants, which if they knew what exactly she had just told them to do, would have probably been safer.

"That's it? That sounds boring, but ok sensei, come on Hinata-chan, Shino-san we have some dango to steal."

"A-ano, N-naruto-kun we should probably h-have a plan of a-attack," Hinata stuttered out.

"Indeed, it would be logical to plan our course of action. Our target is a Jonin after all," Shino stated in his monotone voice.

"Shut up, I don't need a plan I'll do this on my own. I don't even need you guys." With that Naruto took off.

Hinata and Shino looked at each other before running after their blond teammate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran atop the rooftops of Konaha, wondering about the strange way he acted. _'I'm not usually so __mean__, I wonder if it has to do with those mood swings niisan said I would be having?'_

Naruto stopped and jumped to ground level, looking up at the sign on the building he waited for his teammates.

"W-where are we Naruto-kun?" Hinata said dropping down next to him with Shino right after her.

"Well first I want to apologize for my behavior earlier, I'm not usually that much of a douche bag. But to answer your question, we are at the most famous restaurant that serves dango in town. I figured that if we are supposed to steal this ladies dango she would have to get it from somewhere."

"That would be logical." Shino piped in.

Right after he finished speaking a women with purple hair put up in a pony tail, dressed in a tan trench coat with a mesh under shirt and orange skirt walked by them. She was talking to a men with a very scarred up face and a bandana around his head with his forehead protector on it.

"Anko you can't just threaten to castrate someone just because they delivered your dango 30 seconds late." The man said to the now identified, Anko.

"The hell I can't Ibiki I need my dango." Anko said.

"Well, target sighted I guess." Naruto said, eying what the women was wearing or lack thereof.

Naruto looked at his team. Both nodded and all three jumped to the roofs to follow their prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata looked down at her target with her doujutsu active. She pressed the button on her radio, "Target sighted should I m-move in?"

"Hai, Hinata-chan." Naruto stated over the radio. "But be careful."

Hinata gulped before rushing at her target. The target however was more aware of her than she realized.

"Ha got you gaki. Now tell me why were you and your two friends stalking me?" barked Anko Mitirashi grabbing Hinata and holding a kunai to her throat.

Naruto and Shino both stepped out of the bushes where they were hiding.

"W-we, we were told to steal something of yours by Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said trying not to breath to deeply to keep the kunai from cutting her throat."

"Nai-chan put you up to this?" Anko questioned. She then busted out laughing. "So you must be the Academy gakis she was put with uh? Oh this is rich, I'm never going to let her here the end of this. Her gakis are useless ha ha. Seriously I could hear you guys from a mile away, your like a heard of elephants."

During the whole time she was talking Naruto was trying to find a way to get Hinata out of the crazy Jonins grasp. He only started listening when she insulted them.

"Hey, I am stealthier than all of you. Especially these fools. I don't need them, I'll take you on all by my self." Naruto proclaimed.

Hinata, hearing Naruto call her and Shino fools and saying that he didn't need them, started crying. _' What's happening to him. When did he get so mean?'_

Shino was also wondering why Naruto was acting this way. _'Motherfucker, who does he think he is. Why I otta tell my bugs to crawl into his ass and lay eggs then eat their way out. Uh I mean… It's very illogical for Naruto-san to be acting this way.'_

_**'Yes get them to HATE you. Push them away. Rely on me and my power.'**_

Anko looked at Naruto and scoffed. "So you think you can take me on do ya," She said throwing Hinata away and slipping into the Hebi fighting stance, "Fine then, come at me with everything you have."

"Gladly." Naruto said slipping into his own stance.

Naruto then rocketed forward bringing his leg up for a round house kick which Anko dodged then returned with her own kick which hit one of Naruto's afterimages.

_'Kuso, this gaki's faster than I thought. I guess I better bring it up a notch.'_

Anko then disappeared with a burst of speed. Coming up behind Naruto she punched him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

_'Not very impressed. Though if he had been fighting with a straight head, he might lasted longer than 10 seconds.'_

"Ano, Anko-san," Hinata said from the side of the clearing they were in. "Ano will he be alright. He wasn't acting normal"

"I don't know gaki. What I do know is that we have to get you to Nai-chan. I don't think she'll be very happy that you botched your test."

"On the contrary, Mitirashi-san. I believed we passed." Shino said hold up her sticks of Dango she had left forgotten.

"What give me that you brat," Anko shouted giving chase to Shino as he ran off to get to his sensei.

Hinata looked down at Naruto, picking him up and going after Shino and Anko. _'Naruto, whatever it is you're going through. I hope you're okay.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**INSIDE NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

The Kyuubi looked at the seal, smirking. It was intact just enough so that it wouldn't call upon the piece of the Yondaime's chakra to fix the seal but deteriorated enough so he could mess with his jailors head.

_**'KUKU, time for some revenge.' **_the Kyuubi thought grinning. **_'Soon I will be free.'_**

**(And that's a wrap for this chapter I know I haven't updated in a while but I should be updating more frequently now that schools out. About Naruto's fight with Anko, he wasn't in the best state of mind and she doesn't know the meaning of restraint. Anyway R&amp;R.)**


End file.
